


[podfic] Late Night Regrets

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: FakeHaus (Rooster Teeth)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/M, FakeHaus, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: After a long day of scrambling about like criminals usually do, all Adam wants to do is sleep. But during an impromptu gas stop, Elyse pulls him along to get her some snacks.Adam really should've just stayed in the car.
Relationships: Bruce Greene/Adam Kovic/Matt Peake/Lawrence Sonntag/Elyse Willems/James Willems
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Late Night Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Night Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429266) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Author's note:  
> adorablyfullmetal asked: Write a Funhaus GTAV blurb! Of them... stealing candy from the corner store... yes....
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Fulfills the "Never Have I Ever (Until Now)" challenge for VoiceTeam 2020.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/89g1pryz88bsa1k5mvmzgysmgmg7zzad)

Music: "The Bandit" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
